


Proximity

by LoveOn_970



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Friends to Lovers, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOn_970/pseuds/LoveOn_970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe overhears Jay trying to urge Caitlin to close the Earth-2 breaches while Wells, Cisco and Barry are still battling Zoom. What he also overhears is a confession that leaves him questioning who is better off with his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proximity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hoffkk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoffkk/gifts), [AgentMaryMargaretSkitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/gifts).



> 2x13 tag "Welcome to Earth-2"

     "Be Careful, Barry. Please." Caitlin says this with tears shining in her eyes, making her briwn eyes even more beautiful. Barry makes note of this as he goes in for a careful departure hug.

      He's coming back. He has to come back; not just because Earth-1 needs its Flash, but he needs the warmth, admiration and love that is Caitlin Snow. Barry pulls away from Caitlin slowly, as though if he pulls away, she may fade away into non exsistence.

      He then slowly and reluctantly turns to face Jay, not 100% sure if he trusts Jay with his world...or with Caitlin. "If we don't come back within 48 hours, that means Zoom's gotten us and you have to close the breaches to Earth-2."

      Caitlin looks at Barry as though he has slapped her across her face. She steps forward to Barry and gently cups the right hand side of his face and quietly assures him, "We're not going to do that, Barry. We won't."

       Barry smiles weakly at the enthralling beauty that is Caitlin Snow. He leans into her hand and looks at her with watery green eyes. He doesn't want to leave a world where he's come to know and love those of Joe, Iris and...Caitlin.

      The way Iris used to make him feel light headed and happy beyond explanation, Caitlin now makes him feel the same way. He doesn't want to leave her. What if something happens and he can never make his way back to her?

        _No, don't think like that. You're gonna make it. You have to make it. For Joe, for Iris....for Caitlin._

Barry steps onto the Speed Canon launch pad, standing side by side with Wells and Cisco. "Ok Barry, once I open the breach, you have to use all of your speed to propel all three of you into Earth-2."

        Barry nodded as he kept a steady face. Once Jay pulled the lever, all three men stood face to face with a whitish bluish light--the breach. Barry grabbed on to Wells' and Cisco's shoulders, and in a flash of lightning, the men disappeared as the portal closed as quickly as it opened.

        Caitlin looked remorsefully at the spot where Barry had stood only just 30 seconds ago. Joe had the same remorseful look on his face, not knowing if his son would come back home alive. Joe cleared his throat, telling Caitlin that he was needed at the precinct.

         The moment Joe left was when Jay began to speak. "Maybe we should close the breaches, Caitlin." Caitlin looked at Jay with a malicious fire in her eyes. How could he even  _think_ to say that. Did he or did he not see Barry and Cisco and Wells travel to the parallel world.

          "We're not closing the breaches. We won't." Caitlin said this through gritted teeth in a very threatening way. 

           Jay pressed on. "But we can't risk Zoom coming over while the others are there." 

           "I'm not risking the love of my life, Jay! Barry is the most selfless, sweetest and most courageous man there is! We owe it to him to figure out a way to get him home."

            Jay's heart deflated at Caitlin's confession. She doesn't love him the way he does her. She's in love with Barry. 

            Joe stood outside the Cortex, lingering onto the entire conversation. He always had a feeling Caitlin felt something for Barry. But hearing her admit that made his heart swell.

            Joe smiled as he reached the elevator, and began to wonder what it would be like to have Caitlin as a daughter in law.


End file.
